clubpenguinlaseriefandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Miner's Heart
Carmen and the player arrived at Chuquicamata's main copper mine in Chile. But their luck became lost when they found the corpse of a gagged man crushed by a small rockslide. They identified as Johnny Barrios a well known miner. After finding a note the team investigated a nearby restaurant in which they found a surprising twist: The victim was a bigamist, he was married with to people at the same time. Lorenza Reyes, his first wife, a wealthy woman; was devasted by the news of her husband's murder and decided to calm her pain in the food. His second wife, Paulina Basoalto, for the other side; was a prostitue-like tatto artist who was drunk at the time of interrogation and had no clue of the murder. The team als found a thank you note for Johnny from Santiago Moreira, an eldery former miner. He claimed that Johnny saved his life at the Chuquicamata's mine Collapse during 2005. At the end of the chapter, Aleksey reached the team claiming he found that beside from being a Miner, Johnny also was a member of an Illegal Coccaine Exportation Camp. During the second chapter, Chilean President Sebastian Piñera came to the station to talk to the player. He friendly greeted the team saying he already knew of the player and that he wanted to help in the investigation. The team resquested him about the Coccaine Plantation's location and with the help of some agents, the Plantation was located far in a camp. After finding a selling note. The team found the camp's leader: an muscular old lady by the name of "Tía Lela", she hired Johnny 5 years ago and got him as the "year's employee". They also found a note a death threat from one of his wifes: Lorenza who discovered that his beloved man was bigamous, and that Santiago Moreira hated him for being a bad miner, claiming he was a better mine in his days. During the chapter end, the victim's other wife, Paulina Basoalto, now sobbered up, came to the station, saying that she reactioned and knew who killerd his husband. During chapter 3 Paulina accused Tía Lela, the coccaine camp's leader as the murderer. Paulina was a member of the camp and said that Tía Lela liked to behead traitors in her camp. After putting Lela into custody she nervous denied having commited any beheadings, saying she made that rumor so no one would betray her and sell her to police. Unffortunately, Johnny threatened Tía Lela leaving the group (because he got a wealthy wife) and telling police about her doings. Plus during late investigation a photo of a younger President Sebastian Piñera smoking coccaine, was found by Carmen. Piñera, ashamed, said that he used to be addicted to coccaine when being a teenager. He told the team that he beated the drug-adiction an that he was free of guilt. Carmen inmediately untrusted the president. After having enought information the team went to put the killer behind bars. Lorenza Reyes was inmediately put under arrest for the murder. She said that after discovering the victim had another wife, she fell depressed and furious of Johnny mocking her at ther backs. The day of the murder Lorenza confronted him at the mine, but Anger beat her, knocking his husband, gagging him and killing dropping a heavy rockslide under him. This motive got her jailed for 30 years. During post invetigation President Piñera wanted to prove the team about him not being involved the South-American drug-scheme. With his help and the help of Jesus Alva (Who returned from their last Colombian asunt) they discovered a suspicious, big drug activity in Argentina. Chief Guzman new that was the perfect opportunity to catch the drug organization infraganti and prove that South American Presidents are involved with the drug-contraband. Since Chile had no rumors of his goverment being involved with drug contraband, the team trusted him as an ally, and went to their next part of their investigation in Argentina.